The Melancholy of Haruki Suzumiya
by Aly-Cat101
Summary: The gender bended version of the hit series, TMOHS. Storyline has been slightly altered for obvious reasons and just some silly-ness, but is still the wonderful story! Please give it a chance. M JUST IN CASE, No lemons yet.


**Disclaimer; I own nothing or have anything to do with The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya Series. Nothing is mine at all!**

**_The story line has been altered and genderbended for the amusement of readers and myself.  
Will continue if reviews are given!_**

* * *

_Chapter One;  
The Melancholy of Haruki Suzumiya I  
or  
The End Of Reality_

A topic - if you can even call something as ridiculous as that a topic - stuck sharply in my mind all morning. It was my brother who drawn my attention to it, since last night. Apparently, he realized the reality of things. That Santa Clause was fake. Obviously, he couldn't have come to this conclusion so suddenly, December was far behind and just as far ahead. Probably a close acquaintance or maybe even some sour kid who decided to ruin the imagination of others, since his older brother destroyed his. Though, it doesn't matter who revealed the truth, and has nothing to do with the point of things. How long did you believe in Santa Clause, Kyonko? That was the question he asked, wondering if he had defeated myself on maturity level as a child.

Okay, asking someone how long they've believed in Santa Clause is so stupid, you can't even consider it topic suitable for idle conversation. I trudged along on my dull red bicycle, the thought of some old man who climbed down chimneys was impassable. The idea is just so meaningless, I can't ignore it. It can't possibly serve as worthless gossip in the least. Hitting the destination point, the bike racks, I quickly got off and locked it to the rusted bars. I stood up looking at my work and admiring the inventor of bicycle locks, I walked on. But if you still want to know how long I've believed in some old, fat guy who wears a red suit, I can tell you this confidently, I've never believed in him, ever.

Strolling along, I turned around to be sure that my bike was still there, some obsessive compulsive disorder I have. My ponytail whipped my neck as I span myself back around and continued on the journey to my first day of high school. My childhood memories weren't spent waiting til dawn, expecting to see some geezer eating freshly baked cookies and milk I had left out. I never missed a wink of sleep on the nights of December 24th.

I looked both ways before crossing the road in front of me, just simple routines we've been programmed for. The Santa that showed up at my preschool Christmas festival, I knew he was fake. And I never witnessed the silly cliche of Mommy kissing Santa Clause or anything as moronic as that. I started up the- what felt like -ever lasting stairway, at least that is what it looks like from the bottom of it. This walk would be another routine added into my daily, average life. But I can't help but conclude, that even as a little kid I knew better than to believe in some old guy who worked once a year. I guess I've always been just a precocious child that questioned the existence of Santa Clause. I passed a familiar looking bench as I hiked up the mountain of concrete stairs.

Now, having said that, It wasn't until some time went by that I realized aliens, time travelers, ghosts, demons, espers, or evil organizations and the heroes out of television or comic books who battle them...also fake. No, that's true. I had probably realized the truth long ago, I just didn't want to admit it.

I was hardly paying attention to my surroundings, having not realized that the Mount Everest of stairs was far behind my travels. I could finally see some new faces, wearing the same uniform as I, minus the boys who wore a slightly different attire. Deep forest dress coats, dark grey pants, simple white dress shirt and scarlet tie. While the girls wore light blue skirts with there sailor uniform, a red ribbon around the chest of it, I sighed.

Deep in my heart, I truly prayed that things like aliens, time travelers, ghosts, demons, espers or those villains and heroes to appear in front of me and say "Hey, I exist!"

Unfortunately, reality is hard road to take. Yep, actualization is rather cruel, wouldn't you say? However, one must marvel how incredibly the laws of physics were written. I turned around to see the distance I've already completed, I couldn't see my house, considering all the turns I took. I sighed. Even now, I stopped watching TV programs on UFO sightings and avoided books on any paranormal. It's stupid to waste time convincing yourself on the unreal, not to mention, teasing.

I turned myself back and kept a steady pace, joining the students of North High, feeling like fish going in the same direction in the stream. Aliens. Time travelers. Espers. Of course they don't exist! They couldn't possibly be real. Though I knew I really wished they did. Accepting reality and facts of it, just were a sign of maturity. Who would have ever thought my ability to hold convictions were ever useful? North High School was now in plain sight. I strolled along and passed a sign that said 'School Entrance Ceremony' embroided with red and white carnations, probably decorated by seniors who have nothing better to do or seriously enjoy volunteer work. Still, people usually stress over there first day and yet I couldn't get the concept of imagination and reality out of my head. I couldn't even focus on the inspiring words being said during the ceremony.

But by the time that I had got out of middle school, I already out grew of all that junk. I guess you can say that as I graduated from junior high school, I also graduated from childish dreams and became accustomed to the daily rituals of the world. And so, here I am, entering high school with no particular vision in my mind.

Year One, Class Five. I sat in the third row in the middle. The teacher goes by Okabe, called my turn to introduce myself to thirty members of my class. Mark Twain once said, _"Whatever you say, say it with conviction" _I've never been one to dream of popularity, but I did admire the idea of creating a name for myself. High school is the perfect way to start, I reckon. I stood up from my seat, subconsciously tugging at the top of my ponytail.

"My name is-" I started out, trying to project my voice in high confidence, but before I could utter out my name I was swiftly interrupted.

"Kyonko!" A familiar voice had bellowed. These so called fellow class mates all chuckled at the ridiculous nickname. It was my idiotic brother who had started this nickname, some how it had spread across the world. How I miss the days of being known as Onee-chan in his eyes. I tried to laugh it off, but I knew my smile appeared sheepish.

"Right. It's nice to meet everyone and I hope we have a good year." I rushed out, feeling the need to get out of the lime light. I gave two quick bows and sat down to the applauding. At least I didn't stutter or do anything stupid. I guess that was an okay introduction. I closed my eyes and waited for the person behind me to go. Yep, it was going to be a great year of no ideal achievements. Sometimes a boring life is better than one full of crazy misfortunes.

And then I met him.

"From East Middle School. Suzumiya Haruki. I have no interest in ordinary humans. If there are any aliens, time travelers, espers, sliders or anything remotely paranormal here, please come join me. That is all."

_Okay. So, where's the punch line?_

I turned myself around to see who this poor joker was and be sure to label him as the class clown or in this case, class freak to avoid. My expression turned awestruck.

There stood before me and incredibly attractive boy. His hair chestnut and grazed his shoulders and tawny eyes that shimmered gold. A scowl plastered on his face and a deathly glare that seemed neutral. I let out a confused noise, which drew his attention to me. I remained looking utterly perplexed. His pointed face glared harshly at me, feeling as if I'd just been pierced by one simple look.

I knew I wasn't alone with the feelings of puzzlement. The classroom remained silent. Haruki Suzumiya shifted his dark contact to his classmates and sat back down, a sour emotion painted on his face as the class let out sounds of bewilderment and whispers. His lips were pursed and his arms were crossed in a clear body expression to broadcast his displeasure. Anyone could wager that he didn't want to be here. All eyes were on Haruki, none the less.

"Uh, who ever is next." Okabe stuttered out, in hope to get back on topic. Taniguchi stood up, clearly unprepared after that unique introduction, if you could call it that. I couldn't pay attention to her words, my eyes glued to the obviously pissed off boy behind me, as was everyone in the class, including Okabe.

Any person with common sense would believe Haruki Suzumiya was joking, possibly to lighten the awkward tension of those who are nervous of the first day of high school, that was not the case. In hindsight, this was no joking matter, judging by his expression. I soon learnt that Haruki was always dead serious about everything he said.

And so we met. I deeply pray that I can make myself believe that it was just mere coincidence.

* * *

**I can't continue unless I get reviews!**


End file.
